The attachment of devices to substrates is a method used in virtually every industry. One industry in which such methods are widely used is in the field of communications and control systems, including the attachment of sensors.
Included among such devices are active components such as transistors, field effect transistors (FET's), application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), microprocessors and passive components such as resistors, inductors and capacitors. The devices also include specialized items, for example, surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices. The devices are conventionally attached directly to the substrate. For example, SAW devices are directly attached to the surfaces of jet engines, to helicopter rotor blades, or to static parts of an engine. However, direct attachment often leads to performance degradation, or even outright failure of the attached device when used in variable conditions such as conditions of high temperature variation.
There is a need for methods and systems for mounting devices upon substrates that accommodate harsh conditions found in certain applications, such as high temperature conditions, including large variations in temperature.